And the Curious Boy Died
by Goosen
Summary: A D. Gray-Man and HP crossover! In which Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are sent to Hogwarts in search of a reported innocence. Also in which Harry, Hermione, and Ron are terribly suspicious and Severus Snape is mildly horrified.


**Title:** And the Curious Boy Died

**Disclaimer:** These Characters are owned by Not Me! I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings:** Currently, nothing serious; hinted Kanda x Allen

**Warnings:** AU

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A D. Gray Man and HP crossover! In which Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are sent to Hogwarts in search of a reported Innocence. Also in which Harry, Hermione, and Ron are terribly suspicious and Severus Snape is mildly horrified.

**Author's Notes:** Note: at the end of this first chapter.

**And the Curious Boy Died**

_Chapter One_

Severus Snape was having an extraordinarily bad day. Of course, it also happened to be his most dreaded day of the year, but this one seemed worse than normal. School was starting again. Snape looked on with sneering disgust as the First Years trickled in. His mood was not much improved when he went on to observe the noisy babble of the older students.

It was on days like these he questioned being a teacher. He hated it, his students hated him… he supposed it was really only Dumbledore that kept him at the school to begin with. Oh, and Lily's son. But he hated both of them too, really. Snape scowled further, mildly depressed by his thoughts.

Glancing to his right, he was surprised to find that the Headmaster had not yet made it to the table. "Do you know where Albus is?" he asked Minerva.

She smiled thinly at him. "Were you not paying attention at the last staff meeting Severus? We are receiving sixth year transfer students from Asia. I imagine the Headmaster is attending to them."

"Transfer students? How long has it been since Hogwarts ever hosted transfers?"

"Not since the last major war, I imagine." Minerva continued to give him the stink eye, and Snape was beginning to think all this information had indeed been discussed during the meeting yesterday. It was hardly his fault, however, that Dumbledore tended to ramble a bit before getting to the point. Severus had well and truly had his mind occupied with an experimental Anti-Venom after 15 minutes gallantly spent attempting not to let his mind wander.

"Indeed." He commented softly. He supposed he'd meet them sooner or later. Have the distinct displeasure of teaching them, none the less.

Just as Minerva was preparing to stand up to begin the opening speech, Dumbledore made a grand entrance. One of the great hall doors was smacked harshly against the wall, which was odd since they were already flung open. The white bearded wizard gamely came down the center isle after gesturing the three transfer students to wait in line behind the first years.

"Students!" Dumbledore roared, having enhanced his voice just after beginning his walk to the high table. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

Cue cheering.

"In spite of some recent horrific events…"

Cue sudden silence and uncomfortable shifting.

"…and in spite of war looming in the near future…"

Cue more silence.

"… HRM!" Dumbledore cleared his throat, and began again in a cheerier tone. "I am happy to again announce a new year at Hogwarts."

More rustling. Not quite cheering yet, though, and Severus let his eyes half-shut, lamenting the predictability of young wizarding students.

"Let us begin on a most happy note – the sorting of our new first years!"

Cue cheering. Severus resisted rolling his eyes – the Headmaster was a master puppeteer.

Having reached the high table, Dumbledore made to sit down, and remarked, almost as an afterthought, "Ah! We have sixth year transfer students to sort as well! Please be kind to them, my sixth years."

The curiosity of the students over the transfers resulted in a frenzied buzzing sound, which even the sorting hat could not drown out with his rather ominous-sounding sorting song.

The sorting of the first years was completed quickly. It was then that the three transfer students stepped forward, and Severus could not help his gasp of dismay when he got a look at them. They reminded him strongly of the Gryffindor golden trio, and Severus could just smell the trouble they would cause.

The first to step forward ("Bookman-son, Lavi!") was tall, thin, had worn-looking robes, and hair wilder and redder than a Weasley's graced his head. Even from afar Severus could pick out his trouble-makers swagger. He had a quick sorting, this Lavi one.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

Severus grit his teeth, having a sudden, horrific premonition that all three would join his house.

"Kanda, Yu!" Minerva announced the next candidate. It was an incredibly angry looking Asian girl with long hair that stepped forward, no, rather, that stalked toward the hat. Even the hat seemed to sense some sort of imminent doom, and quivered a bit before being placed over the girl's head.

Several minutes passed in silence, though the grip Kanda had on the stool upon which she sat was steadily turning her knuckles white. The hat wasn't fairing much better, and oddly seemed to be attempting to suffocate the girl. Wouldn't that be a funny first!

After ages (really it was less than five minutes) the hat seemed to have been defeated and let forth a half-hearted, "Slytherin…"

Snape was proud of his snakes for their silence. This girl was an unknown creature. And fighting with a magical hat was one of the craziest things Severus had recently seen. And that assessment included Voldemort.

Minerva announced the last name before Severus could get too caught up in his thoughts. This boy was weird looking. He had stark white hair (shaggy, like the Potter boys') and an odd, star-shaped mark upon his head. From across the Great Hall, Severus could see that this one was stupidly grinning at nothing. He was almost relieved. Certainly that behavior would indicate something other than Slytherin.

The hat had barely touched the boy's head before it let forth a mighty, "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus was shocked, but not so much that he didn't notice a fleeting, smug look gracing the Kanda girls' face.

Oh, thought Severus, this year was going to suck very, very badly. He allowed himself to roll his eyes then, glaring even harder at the idiots surrounding him. It was better than throwing his food around in a fit, which is what he felt like doing.

A/N: Well, you, dear reader, should know that I have a terrible habit of very long periods between updates. My muse is fickle indeed. I came up with this story idea over 6 years ago – back then I was quite familiar with both the D. Gray Man and HP universes. Now, I'm afraid, I don't know as much. :( Sad face. Hopefully I don't have too many terrible and OOC moments in my writing. I definitely appreciate any and all reviews you may have.

Cheers! Goosen


End file.
